1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to LED modules, and more particularly to an LED module with an improved lens.
2. Description of Related Art
LED module, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED modules present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED module employ lenses for focusing light generated by the LEDs. However, a light pattern provided by such an LED module is substantially round, and is not suitable for illuminating a certain location, such as roadway, which has a need to be able to direct light in a middle of the roadway instead of lighting on a region neighboring a roadside of the roadway. Apparently, the round light pattern provided by the conventional LED module can not satisfy such a requirement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED module which can overcome the above described shortcoming.